


Peach Blossom

by Yusuke (foxjar)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Death, Established Relationship, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Requited Love, Romance, Self-cest, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Yusuke
Summary: Akira's requited love doesn't deter the flowers.100 words of hanahaki disease.





	Peach Blossom

Joker tells Akira that the flowers falling from his mouth are beautiful. They’re a soft pink — peach blossoms, blooming in every season — and Akira agrees with his other self.

 _Until they die,_ he thinks. _Until I die._

Maybe being the cause of the ailment is what causes Joker to say such a thing. Maybe there’s no other flower he could ever love — none but Akira’s.

But they’re a constant reminder of his impending death, all because he fell in love with himself. The worst part is that Joker loves him back, even if he can’t bring himself to say the words. Akira knows he’d finally confess if it would change anything — knows Joker would repeat it over and over until it was burned into his memory — but it wouldn’t matter.

Falling in love with himself, despite how separate their entities have become, doesn’t seem to count. If anything, they’re saving that first and last “I love you” as a goodbye.

Joker reaches out to touch Akira’s chin, tilting his head up to face him. His eyes are hard before he leans in to kiss him, his lips soft and warm.

“You won’t die,” Joker vows. “I won’t let you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think the flowers for this trope usually have some significance to the characters, and I saw [here](https://www.tsunagujapan.com/10-beautiful-japanese-flowers-and-their-meanings/) that peach blossoms can mean “I am your captive,” and I thought that was kind of fitting in a bittersweet way.


End file.
